hermione's hopeless crush
by swtdemon
Summary: Hermione has a crush on Draco Malfoy and her perfect world goes upside down.
1. Harry Finds Out

This is the story of a girl. Hermione Granger. She loved someone that would never love her back. She had realized it on her fourth year at Hogwarts.   
  
They were on Potion Class and Hermione was writing his name all over her notebook in red ink. Snape snatched the notebook from her desk. Snape read it and smiled.  
  
-"Hmmm...It seems Miss Granger here has a little crush or should I say big crush?" - said Snape.  
  
-"Please don't read it out loud...Please don't read it out loud..." - whispered Hermione to herself.  
  
-"Should I read it?" - asked Snape.  
  
-"Read it!" , "Yes!" - shouted everyone.  
  
-"Silence!" - shouted Snape.   
  
-"So Mudblood has a crush ! Who is the "lucky one"?"-said Malfoy laughing.  
  
-"It certainly won't be you..." - said Hermione nervously.  
  
- "Now Miss Granger , I wouldn't be so sure about that. It says right here that...." - Snape was petrified because of a spell Hermione did right in that moment.  
  
Hermione took her notebook from the petrified Snape and ran off to the girl's bathroom.  
  
-"Hermione! , Shall I go behind her?" - asked Harry to Ron.  
  
-"Ummm maybe you should , she seemed pretty mad." - said Ron in a not so sure way.  
  
Harry ran and went to the girl's dormitory . Hermione wasn't there. Then he went to the girl's bathroom , since Hermione always goes there when she is pissed or sad.  
  
-"Hermione?" - said Harry.  
  
-"Who is it?" - said Hermione.  
  
-"It's me , Harry"   
  
-"What do you want?"  
  
-"Whats wrong with you , Hermione?"  
  
-"Harry! I'm in love! and I fear I can't tell you who it is."  
  
-"Come on , you can tell me"  
  
-"It's just so weird...I mean this feeling and this particular person"  
  
-"It can't be so weird"  
  
-"Oh Harry you are wrong , it is weird"  
  
-"Well then tell"  
  
-"Its ...."  
  
-"Come on..."  
  
-"Oh I can't!"  
  
-"Yes you can , I won't tell a soul , I promise"  
  
-"Ugh! Its Draco Malfoy!" said Hermione in tears.   
  
-*Harry was surprised* "Hermione ... why? I mean Malfoy?! He hates you!"  
  
-"I know Harry! I know!"  
  
-"Maybe it isn't that bad"  
  
-"Yes it is , I can't stop thinking about him!"  
  
-"Uhhh well ... uhh , I don't know what to say"  
  
-"You don't have to say anything , It's hopeless love"  
  
  
Want me to continue ? I need atleast 5 good reviews. 


	2. What happened to Hermione?

Meanwhile in the classroom , students where whipering and Draco was trying to wake up Snape.  
  
-"Professor Snape! Wake up! Granger and Potter left! This is useless , Crabbe , Goyle go look for Potter and Granger , I'll take care of the rest" - said Draco.  
  
Draco went to Professor Mcgonagall's office and told her about what had happened in the classroom.  
  
-"This is and outrage! How could she? Who does she think she is?" -said Mcgonagall.  
  
Malfoy just gave an evil grin. They went back to Potion Class and all the students were around the petrified Snape.  
  
-"Move it!" - shouted Draco.  
  
-"Everyone go to your own common room" said Mcgonagall.  
  
Mcgonagall takes out her wand and she lifts up Snape and takes him to the Hospital Wing floating since she couldn't carry him.  
  
In the girl's bathroom Hermione and Harry were still talking about Draco.  
  
-"Let's go to our common room or we'll get into more trouble" - said Harry.  
  
-"Yes , we better go" - said Hermione  
  
Harry and Hermione arrived at Gryffindor's common room. When they both entered there was an akward silence. Hermione and Harry went to their rooms and everyone started talking again.  
  
Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing the nurse and Mcgonagall were casting various spells on Snape to wake him up.  
  
-"The spell might wear off" said the nurse.  
  
-"When will it wear off?" asked Mcgonagall.  
  
-"Maybe in a couple of days , Im not sure"  
  
-"A couple of days? Well then we'll have to report it to Dumbledore"   
  
to be continued 


	3. The Punishment

In the Slytherin common room...  
-"Mudblood has a crush! *laughs* , I wonder who the poor guy is!" - said Draco  
  
-"It has to be Potter" - said Goyle and Crabbe just nodded.  
  
-"Yes , maybe it is Potter , since they both left but you know how Potter is , he likes to be the center of attention" - replied Draco.  
  
On the Gryffindor common room...  
-"Hermione , who is your crush" asked Ron  
  
-"I won't tell you" - said Hermione.  
  
-"Come on Hermione , you know you can trust Ron" - said Harry.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry very mad.  
  
-"Harry...don't uyou/u dare tell him!" - shouted Hermione.  
  
-"Ok , ok you don't have to shout you know" - said Harry.  
  
-"Im going to my room" - said Hermione.  
  
Hermione looks at both of the boys and leaves.   
  
-"Bloody bitch" - said Ron  
  
-"Don't say that she's got it pretty hard!"   
  
-"But im her friend"   
  
-"Well"   
  
-"Harry , will you tell me?"  
  
-"I promised I wouldn't tell , Sorry"  
  
-"I thought we were friends"   
  
-"We are but Hermione is too."  
  
-"Whatever"  
  
Hermione was crying in her room alone because she was afraid of what was going to happen to her after all what she did. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco.   
  
-"Hermione , Hermione!" - shouted Harry.  
  
-"What is it?" - said Hermione wiping off her tears.  
  
-"Proffesor Mcgonagall wants to see you in her office now"  
  
Hermione went downstairs and then went to Mcgonagall's office , she was so nervous that she fall down of a stair.  
  
-"Here I am , Proffesor"  
  
-"Miss Granger , you are in big trouble"  
  
-"I know"   
  
-"100 points will be taken off Gryffindor"  
  
Hermione just gasped.  
  
-"Oh and another mess up like this will get you expelled"  
  
Hermione just started crying again and left the office. 


	4. Friends?

Hermione went back to her common room. Harry and Ron were there , waiting for Hermione.  
-"What happened?" asked Ron  
  
Hermione still had tears in her face.  
  
-"I...may....get...." - Hermione didn't finish her sentence and ran off to the girl's dormitory.  
  
-"I wonder what happened" said Ron  
  
-"Who knows?" said Harry.  
  
Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory...  
-"I can't believe all this happened in just 2 days!" - shouted Hermione.  
  
The next day...  
  
In Potions class everyone was whispering and talking about Snape.  
-"I wonder what they did to Granger" - said Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-"Maybe she got expelled" - said another Slythering in laughs.  
  
Dumbledore enters the room.  
-"Proffesor Snape is on the infirmary right now and he will not be able to be in class for a few days. Please return to your common room" - said Dumbledor.  
  
The whole class got up and left the classroom. In the Gryffindor common room...  
-"Im really worried about this , Harry" - said Hermione.  
  
-"I have no idea what you should do , I'm sorry"   
  
-"Is not your fault , Harry , you feel guilty because you always like to help"  
  
-"So , still yapping about your crush?" -said Ron.  
  
-"Are you mad at me , Ron?" - asked Harry.  
  
-"No , it's not you Harry , it's her , uh what's her name again?"  
  
-"I think you are being very silly , Ron" - said Hermione.  
  
-"So now I can't know what happening to my best friends?"   
  
-"Sorry Ron , but it's too embarassing. All that you would do is mock me. I can't tell you. Period"   
  
-"Fine , I'm sorry I can't help my best friends"  
  
-"I think you should tell him"  
  
-"Harry!"   
  
-"Shutting up!"  
  
In the infirmary...  
-"He could be here for a month! The mandrake potion doesn't work." said Madame Promphey.  
  
-"A fourth-year student could not do a spell like this" said Dumbledore.  
  
-"This is not the dark arts , right Proffesor Dumbledore?" asked Proffesor Mcgonagall.  
  
-"I'm not sure" 


End file.
